A luz na escuridão
by usakoloveHPT
Summary: Sabemos que o Harry não tinha avós. Que ambos os pais do James e da Lily já tinham morrido. Este on-shot explora isso. Há tristeza, há descoberta mas principalmente há amor.


_Este texto é algo que fiz no decurso de um jogo para uma grande amiga minha, a szinha. Grande admiradora de Harry Potter tal como eu. Para um dos nossos preferidos casais: James e Lily. Ela merece, e voces também._

* * *

**A luz na Escuridão**

Ela estava a correr, apenas a correr e a chorar. Não sabia em que direcção ia ou para onde corria, apenas queria fugir a realidade, nada mais interessava. Não percebia, como era possível? Eles disseram que era só uma semana. Uma semana e depois ela podia ir para casa. Quando os pais lhe disseram que ela teria de permanecer no castelo durante a primeira semana de férias Natalícias, pois eles iam passa-la com a Petunia na casa nova dela, ela ficou tristíssima. Tem sido um longo sétimo ano e ela só queria ir para casa.

E agora? Agora o coração dela parecia um buraco negro, sugando toda a felicidade. Como era possível? Perguntava-se vezes sem conta.

Então, ela finalmente parou e viu-se frente a floresta proibida. Era óptimo porque ninguém daria com ela ali. Incapaz de se aguentar, colapso no chão húmido da floresta, na base de uma grande árvore anciã. Todo o corpo tremia com a força do choro.

No entanto, não podia ser verdade, alguém tinha feito um tremendo erro. Não era verdade, que após tanta preocupação, tantos cuidados com toda esta situação do Voldemort, isto fosse acontecer na porra de um acidente de automóvel.

Mas agora, a floresta era a única testemunha, ela estava a descarrilar. O seu choro cada vez mais violento. Doía, doía muito. Era um vazio tão grande, saber que partir daquele momento estava sozinha no mundo, totalmente sozinha…

Ela não sabe quanto tempo esteve assim, completamente entregue as suas emoções, até que algo húmido e áspero acordo-a para a realidade. A sua frente encontrava-se um belíssimo veado, que ela não ouvira aproximar-se. Embora fosse uma tarefa inútil, o veado continuo a lamber as lágrimas que lhe escorriam na face sendo logo substituídas por uma nova corrente.

No entanto, ela estava demasiado abalada para reparar na expressão de dor na face do animal, tão pouco característica de algo não humano. Para sua imensa surpresa, ele deitou-se junto a ela, fornecendo-lhe calor. Foi o suficiente, num piscar de olhos ela debruçou-se e, ponto os braços e a cabeça no seu dorso, retomou o seu violento choro tremendo ainda mais violentamente.

A única percepção que ela tinha do que a rodeava era apenas da gentil língua do veado. E mesmo que pareça ridículo, aquele pequeno gesto fez sentir-se um pouco mais confortada.

Passado um pouco, o choro perdeu a sua violência sendo substituído por lágrimas silenciosas. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sem brilho. Ela estava tão exausta…tão cansada e gelada, no entanto, só queria poder ficar ali, junto aquele calor, a realidade era muito dolorosa.

A certa altura, virou a cabeça de modo a encontrar a do veado e por momentos pareceu-lhe que ele tinha sustido a respiração. Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso porque a próxima coisa que se apercebeu, era do macio pelo da cabeça dele e um quente nariz a roçar na cara dela.

Ela falou com grande dificuldade, visto que o nó que tinha na garganta juntamente com a dor que lhe apertava o peito a deixava sem fôlego. _" Sabes, á algumas umas horas atrás o meu maior problema era ter tido de ficar aqui na escola esta semana. Não é que eu não goste de estar aqui, não me interpretes mal, isso se conseguisses faze-lo, mas o sétimo ano não tem sido fácil. Todo o trabalho, juntamente com todo o stress acerca do Voldemor cansa qualquer um. E se juntarmos que alem de eu cá ficar também ficam cá os marauders, é claro que eu queria ir para casa."_ Ela sentiu o corpo por baixo dela estremecer._ " Percebo os teus sentimentos, eles também me dão arrepios as vezes. Mas não é que eu não goste deles. Eles já me provaram que individualmente são boas pessoas. "_

A cara dela escureceu outra vez e desta vez falou com ironia. _" Quem diria que Lily Evans foge a uma luta? Mas foi o que eu queria fazer, eu não queria ficar aqui onde em cada esquina, em cada escada eu podia encontra-lo. Com aquele pequeno sorriso sempre no canto dos lábios, pronto para me envolver em mais uma briga. Eu versus o meu coração é uma luta que não consigo ganhar, e aquele raio do Potter entrou lá para ficar."_ O veado estremeceu tão fortemente e fixou-a tão firmemente que ela não conseguiu deixar de reparar. _"As vezes tenho a sensação que percebes o que estou a dizer."_

As lágrimas recomeçaram a cair. _"Esse era o meu grande problema…mas agora… parece tão ridículo? … Tão insignificante. Onde ontem me preocupava com coisas dessas, agora tenho que… enterrar os meus pais."_ E foram as últimas palavras coerentes que disse.

No momento seguir, o choro violento reaparecera ainda mais forte, largou o veado e enrolou-se no chão. Nada mais existia a volta, apenas aquela dor que lhe estava a fragmentar a alma.

Calor, foi o que ela sentiu. Um par de braços juntamente com um manto envolveram-na e aquele cheiro. O cérebro dela não compreendia como tal era possível, mas ali estava ele. _"Mas como…?"_ _"Chiu… Estou aqui Lily, calma. Deixa-me cuidar de ti. Deixa-me …por favor. Chora, mas deixa-me confortar-te."_ Comprimida contra aquele peito quente e assombrada com memórias dos pais, ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou-se ir.

Sentiu, quando foi levantada gentilmente do chão e quando começaram em movimento, possivelmente em direcção ao castelo. Ela não queria ir, não queria lidar com o que a Professora Mcgonall lhe disse quando a chamou. James sentiu Lily estremecer, adivinhando a razão. _"Lily…Eu não vou deixar ninguém te perturbar, mas aqui fora está demasiado frio e tu estas exausta. Deixa-me tratar do assunto."_ Em resposta, ela comprimiu-se ainda mais contra o peito dele, escondendo a cara nos robes. Ele apenas apertou-a mais.

Ao Percorrerem os corredores encontraram a prof. Mcgonall que parecia pronta a falar. No entanto, James abanou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu.

Já era tarde, mas a sala comum ainda tinha gente: Sirus e Lupin estavam nos sofás da lareira e havia também um grupo de alunos mais novos a um canto. Os primeiros foram logo ter com ele quando o viram chegar, chocados com a imagem perante eles. Antes de poderem fazer alguma pergunta, James falou abanando a cabeça. _"Os pais dela…"._ Os olhos deles abriram-se quando compreenderam o significado das palavras de James, este apenas a abraçou com mais força. _"Arranjem-me alguns cobertores e aticem a lareira, depois vão embora."_ Eles sabiam o quanto a preciosa carga, que transportava, significava para ele. Então obedeceram e retiraram-se. _"Vocês ai, desapareçam também, já!"_ Comandou o chefe de turma.

Ele sentou-se no chão, perto da lareira, encostado a um sofá. Enquanto embalava Lily, dava pequenos beijos na testa e no cabelo. _"Como podes estar aqui? E porque..?"_ Ele sabia que ela estava a referir-se a como a encontrou e porque estava a fazer isto por ela. Ele achou que a melhor maneira era mostrar-lhe e transformou-se. Estava demasiado cansada para ponderar porque raio ele fazia aquilo. _"Devia ter adivinhado, és demasiado esperto para o teu próprio bem. Mas… e porque?" _Ele voltou a sua forma humana e puxou-a de novo para os seus braços. _"Não mas, deixa-me ajudar-te, deixa-me abraçar-te e confortar-te. Não posso ver-te assim sem fazer nada. Queres saber o porque? Porque estou a fazer isto? Porque o meu lugar é aqui, ao teu lado."_ Então, apertou o cobertor a volta dela e colocou a testa dele contra a dela. _"Eu não vou a lado nenhum, descansa que vou estar aqui contigo. Não vais ficar sozinha Lily, nunca."_ E foi o que ela fez, deixou-se envolver naquele calor, adormecendo. Sabendo que não acordaria sozinha.

Espero que gostem ^_^

Digam a vossa opiniã.

Gostaram? ou nao? Aceitavel? pff digam. ^^


End file.
